


Damaged but stronger than they think

by Tapestryofwords2234



Category: Inuyasha - Fandom, My Hero Academia, rise of the guardians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26884774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tapestryofwords2234/pseuds/Tapestryofwords2234
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Damaged but stronger than they think

When Izuku Midoriya was 4 and a half his life changed. You’ve all heard the story of the quirkless boy that became a hero. That story is known. This one was hidden. Mostly because Izuku feared more bullying than he already naturally got. It was some time after the American holiday known as Thanksgiving when Izuku began feeling warmer than usual. At the time he didn’t know it was a fever but it was. His parents took him to the hospital and they sent him home. They said it was a sinus infection but the young Izuku continued to grow sicker. Then they found out that it was pneumonia. It had hidden itself so they missed it. And then it turned into meningitis. Izuku’s brain swelled and he lost the ability to walk and speak and other things most people take for granted. He was in a wheelchair and was very sick. He spent 9 weeks in the hospital and came out forever changed. At first he still seemed bubbly and happy and oh so energetic but something was off. It was like that was forced. Izuku was slowly but surely withdrawing into himself. He had to have a surgery to drain his lungs and he now had two small scars on his back. And then he got glasses. He didn’t want to wear glasses but his vision had somehow gotten really bad. Maybe it had to do with all the high fevers and constant rolling back and forth of his eyes that his Mom had told him about. One of the only good things about glasses was that every time someone would take his glasses without permission Izuku would get them back. Some invisible person clearly cared about him having his glasses. This pattern continued for a long time. He was bullied by Katsuki and others but his scars were rarely mentioned if at all. After all the biggest scar was on his brain and it isn’t like that one was visible. Plus he still seemed happy even if it was mostly an act after a while.


End file.
